Cerainel Rangereen
Cerainel "Cera" Rangereen is a kind centauress who becomes an ally to the Resistance. And is the Godmother of Sunlight. Bio When the Resistance was Personality Cera is is quite kind to any friend she makes and is selfless and she will put others before herself. Cera is also willing to accept any challenge she is given, whether it would be fighting in battles or just providing simple help. She has a deep dislike for any who tries to overthrow royalty (as she herself is a Princess). And she just wants to prove that all Centaurs can be good beings as well. Appearance Cera is a typical centaurette. Her upper body is human-like that's colored Cerulean with navy blue hair, with blue, cyan, and sky blue stripes in it. Her eyes are purple. And she wears a dark purple tank top. While her lower body is light blue with a navy blue tail. And when in tough battles she wears silver armor with a silver helmet. Skills Marksmanship: '''Cera is a highly skilled gun fighter. Being able to hit the target with any one of her firearms and she can dual-wield her pistols with high accuracy '''Running: '''due to having a horse's body, Cera can run up to speeds of 45mph and is able to run for a long distance without tiring out. '''Strength: '''Cera has shown to have a ton of strength within herself. As she has shown to have six-pack abs on her abdoman. And she able to life up a train car like it's nothing, and she can even pick up locomotives. One example of her true strength is shown when she fought Tirek once, being able to hit Tirek so hard it leaves a deep bruise where she hit, and she can pick him up by his beard, tail, and nose ring and spin him around with ease. And she can also carry heavy things on her back, even being able to pull heavy loads. And she is strong enough to use a hand-held .50 cal minigun easily. '''Physical Fighting: '''In her younger years, Cera was trained in Physical Combat, and she continues to be skilled in this skill. As she can easily fight another being with martial art skills and block shots thrown at her and knows where to strike in the opponite to use their own body as their weakness. '''Sword/Lightsaber Combat: '''Cera is a very skilled sword fighter. As she can stand her ground against other swordsmen. then when training with the Jedi, Cera is able to perform Lightsaber combat '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form IV: Ataru and in most cases she'll use Jar'kai in her fighting style when she has to. '''Force Skills: '''After getting in true touch with the Force, Cera can perform telekinesis to push or levitate objects, or to crush them. She would also use the Force to augment her natural leaping ability. Her ability to use the Force push technique was exceptional. She was trained in the use of the mind trick, making use of it whenever she wanted to avoid any physical confrontation. Main Weaponry * Hand Held General Dynamic GAU-19/A * Barret M107 sniper Rifle * AA-12 shotgun * M203 grenade launcher (standalone) * 2 modified AMT Hardballier Longslide Pistols * Energy Sword * The Centaur Claymore Saber Trivia * Cera makes her appearance in The Kindly Centaurette * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Equines Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Centaurs Category:The Resistance Category:Kind Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Godmothers Category:Warriors Category:Royalty Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Swordsmen Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Selfless Characters